Horsing around
by Metal Sonic FAN 360
Summary: An 18 year old busty, horny Pokémon trainer by the name Hilda and the smallest member of the "Swords of Justice" are about to get down and dirty. M/Keldeo X Herm/Human 18 NSFW (YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!)


**Horsing around**

SUMMARY: An 18 year old busty, horny Pokémon trainer by the name Hilda and the smallest member of the "Swords of Justice" are about to get down and dirty. M/Keldeo X Herm/Human 18+ NSFW (YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!)

(NOTE: This is my second time doing an M-Rated fan-fiction. The Unova Region, Keldeo, Virizion, Cobalion, Terrakion, Hilda/Touko and a few mentioned Pokémons RIGHTFULLY belong to Nintendo/Game Freak/Pokémon Company, So hope you guys like it! Also THE FOLLOWING CONTENT MAY CONTAIN: SEX TOYS, FISTING, RIMMING, ORAL, ANAL, AND VAGINAL BUT MOSTLY POKEPHILIA. VIEWER'S DISGRESION IS ADVISED!)

" _THIS": "talking speech"_

 _(THIS): (THOUGHT Speech)_

It was a warm sunny day at the Unova Region in a forest nearby lake; Keldeo was training with one of the "Swords of Justice" a grass/fighting type known as Virizion to be precise.

Keldeo: *concentrates on his surroundings to detect any faint sound*

Virizion: *uses a sneak attack to leave her apprentice off guard using her sacred sword attack*

Keldeo: *he hears his mentor and transforms into his resolute form and counters her attacks with his secret sword*

*they've fought for about 30 minutes*

Virizion: *huff* "hmm you've done very well Keldeo"*huff* "you're really getting the hang of it"

Keldeo: *huff*"Thanks I've been really enjoying this form quite a lot!" *huff*

From the distance the other two "Swords of Justice" watches Keldeo's training from afar

Terrakion: "wow from the looks of it the kid's getting good, don't you'd think?"

Cobalion: "yes indeed, ever since that human trainer and his Pikachu helped him to become a better fighter, and to our surprise that human didn't even try to bother on capturing us."

Terrakion: "wow now that you've mentioned it, that human was such a dumbass, I mean HECK he could have just capture us while we're still FROZEN inside of Kyurem's lair."

Cobalion: "but at least he'd taught Keldeo well against facing his own fears."

Terrakion: "point taken! Oh yeah today is the private meeting, we'll be pretty far gone for about a week."

Cobalion: "not sure if it's such a good idea for him to be home alone."

Terrakion: "Nah I'm pretty sure the kid will look after himself and besides what could go wrong?"

After their training, the S.J. group (swords of justice) went to have a private legendary meeting for a week leaving Keldeo in charge.

Keldeo: *enters in a secret path of the forest that no one knew but himself*

Keldeo later arrives in a small looking house out in the middle of nowhere

Keldeo: (I hope she's here today.) *goes into the front door and uses his horn to touch the doorbell* "Hilda, it's me Keldeo, your favorite colt friend"

Hilda: *yelling* "come in!"

As he opens the door while looking from behind to see if no one followed him but the coast was clear and enters the house…

Hilda: "Hi Keldeo!" *kisses him on his lip* "how was your day?"

Hilda was born with an ability to speak Pokémon and was a proud champion of the Pokémon league but she wasn't up to such responsibility and decided to give such title to someone else. Instead she wanted to explore the world and decided to build a small house in the middle of the forest to avoid any paparazzi.

Keldeo: "Great I have this new form that I must show you!" *turns into his resolute form* "How do I look?" "oh and I'm home alone for a week while the others were at this meeting so… I'm available for you darling!"

Hilda: *was stunned in sheer amazement* "quite stunning if you ask me!" *she winks*

Keldeo: "so how about you, anything new?"

Hilda: "oh just a little something that I've bought thinking of you."*holds the box*

Keldeo: "oh? And what would it be my lovely girlfriend?"

Hilda: "you'll find out soon enough" *goes to her room*

Ever since Keldeo was poisoned by a pissed off Scolipede and he sort off wandered off until he saw a faint light and follows the path, he fell in front of her house a couple of years ago (way before meeting Ash) Hilda was worried of him and decided to nurse him back to health, soon they both became attached and they fell in love in secret that not even the "Swords of Justice" knew about.

Keldeo: *follows her to her room*

Hilda: *takes off all of her clothes and now she's fully naked and her penis erected* *looks back and sees Keldeo* "like what you see?" *she winks at him*

Keldeo: *starts to get an erection* "well of course!" *goes next to her*

Hilda: "turn around will you?"

Keldeo: *he does so and reveals his ass*

Hilda: *starts to rim his ass and tongue fucks him*

Keldeo: *he starts to moan from pleasure* "w…WOW your…t…tongue is amazing!"

Hilda: "thanks!" *continues*

Keldeo: *moans again*

She continued for five minutes…

Hilda: *she stops licking* "I'm going to need you to go under me.*

Keldeo: *he goes under her* "69 position?"

Hilda: "exactly!" *she starts to suck his long dick*

Keldeo: *he starts sucking her dick as well*

They both moaned and continue in their position for about 6 or 7 minutes…

Hilda and Keldeo: *moans while sucking each other's cocks* (I'M SO CLOSE TO CUUUUMMM!) *they both came in some white gooey fluid at the same time in their mouths*

They both swallowed their seeds…

Keldeo: "so… what's… in the box?"

Hilda: "alright then I'll show you but you'll might get a bit… salty." *she opens the box and reveals an anal bead shaped like pokeballs, and a vibrator dildo ironically shaped like Keldeo's resolute forms horn*

Keldeo: "…I had to ask." (I'll never look at myself in resolute form the same way)

Hilda: "told you."

Keldeo: "so which one are you going to start with?"

Hilda: *grabs the anal beads* "this one!" *she goes behind him* "but I'm going to need a bit of room to put these in you." *she inserts her cock in his anus*

Keldeo: *moans from her thick cock inside of him*

Hilda: *starts to thrusts his asshole*

Keldeo: "mm…m…man! You're too thick!* *moans*

Hilda: "a…and you're too t…t…tight!"*keeps thrusting*

They've continued for like 15 minutes…

Keldeo: *moaned when he came a few liquid seeds on the floor*

Hilda: *moaned when she came a few liquid seeds inside of his ass* "now we can put you these!" *she holds the anal beads and uses her fist to put it inside his asshole*

Keldeo: *moans loudly from the pleasure*

Hilda: *She let go of the beads that are now inside of him and removed her fist* "done!"

She goes to bed and starts to spread her pussy

Hilda: "now fuck my pussy you handsome stallion!"*she winks at him*

Keldeo: "one handsome stallion coming up!" *he inserts his long horse cock inside of her tight, wet pussy*

Hilda: *she felt that her virginity was taken* *she moans in pure bliss*

Keldeo: "WHOA! NOW THAT'S TIGHT!" *starts thrusting her pussy*

Hilda: *moans loudly* *kisses him*

Keldeo: *he keeps thrusting her while kissing her back*

They've continued for like 15 minutes…

Keldeo: (Ah shit I'm almost close to cum!) *kept on thrusting her*

Hilda: *moans* (now to make him cum even faster…)*starts to grab his ass and grabs the anal beads cord and starts pulling*

Keldeo: *moans loudly from being pulled by the beads out of his asshole* (She's doing that on purpose! And now I felt that I'm coming closer) *feels his climax getting closer but keeps on thrusting her pussy*

Hilda: *moans loudly as she felt that her climax was getting closer*

Keldeo & Hilda: "I'M C...C…CUMMING!"

As they both climaxed each other they fell in the bed and rest…

Hilda: *huff* "that…was… the best… craziest sex… ever!"*huff* *kisses him in his lips*

Keldeo: *huff* "but… I'm still… salty about that… dildo of yours" *huff*

Hilda: *huff* "but it reminded me of you" *she winks at him*

Keldeo: "true… but there is something that… I wanted to ask you… about?"

Hilda: "and what would… that be?"

Keldeo: "I'd wished to be your Pokémon. I want to travel the world with you, because I truly love you ever since we've met."

Hilda: "but… what about the "Swords of Justice"? How would they react to this?"

Cobalion: *pops out of the window* "Actually "they" would pretty much approve of your decision."

Terrakion: *pops out underneath Cobalion through the window* "SUP' KID!" *shows off his big grin*

Virizion: *pops out of the window as well* "you thought you were the only one who knew about this path and your secret relationship with your girlfriend?"*giggles*

Keldeo: *Gets startled* "HOLY ARCEUS! H…HOW LONG HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN HERE?! BETTER YET, HOW MUCH DID YOU SEE?!"

Terrakion: "pretty much…the whole thing"

Virizion: "from the beginning to the climax."*she winks at him*

Keldeo: *shocked to his own belief* "WAIT I THOUGHT YOU GUYS HAD A MEETING ANDWON'T BE BACK FOR ABOUT A WEEK?!"

Cobalion: "Actually it has been postponed to the next week due to Groudon's drunken state fist fighting against Kyogre (who's also drunk) again those two made quite the mess when we've got there."

Terrakion: "I… kinda encouraged him a bit. Heh he"

Virizion: "but the important thing is Keldeo, which we would mostly accept your proposal for you to travel around the world with your human lover"

Hilda: "awww"

Keldeo: "wow… thanks!"

Cobalion: "BUT ON ONE CONDITION!"

Keldeo: *gulps*

Cobalion: *he smiles*"just remember to visit us when you decide to go back after traveling around the world with your lover at any time."

Keldeo & Hilda: *as they both nodded at his request*

Cobalion: "alright I think it's time for us to head home!"*tires to pull out his head but gets stuck*

Terrakion: "uh… Cobalion… I think we're stuck in this window" *tries to pull out his head but gets stuck*

Keldeo suddenly bursts out laughing

Virizion: *tries to pull out her head but is stuck* "A little help?"

Hilda: "I'll go get the butter" *she heads over to the kitchen"

 **THE END.**

 _ **(Hope you guy like it! Please review, PM, follow and add favorite!)**_


End file.
